The Day That Never Comes
by babydoll.MK21
Summary: After the war was over Hermione and Ginny realized that it was too much for them and decided that they needed to leave the wizarding world for a while, travel the world with the help of Hermione's eldest siblings nothing can stop them. What happens when Hermione, Ginny and Teddy found their 'home' in Forks and met a pack of wolves who imprinted them.


**The Day That Never Comes**

 **Summary: After the War was over Hermione and Ginny realized that it was too much for them and decided that they needed to leave the Wizarding World for a while… while Edward and the Cullen's needed to leave after Jasper attacks Bella in her 18th birthday… Edward breaks up with Bella—thus he went to live in Spain… for a while… Hermione and Ginny however both packed their things and left England. The only people who knew they were gone were only Hermione's siblings Jay, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua with their husbands Fred and George Weasley—who bid them goodbye. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were also the last ones they met up with before they left. You can say Draco kept their departure … to themselves until they figured it out... what happens when Hermione and Ginny met two boys that got thier attention? And what's up with Bella being jealous? drama, drama, drama.**

 **Chapter One: Hermione and Ginny Departure!**

It was a cold day in October a young girl of nineteen was sitting alone in a room upstairs, her friends and 'family' were downstairs celebrating, but she couldn't bring herself to be happy when her life seemed to be falling apart around her. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to be starring off into space, every once in a while, a strain of her mid-back curly, honey brown hair would fall into her face. She looked up when she heard the door open and she saw a girl of 5'5'' with red, mid back red sleek hair and brown eyes staring at her.

"Mya what's wrong?" the red head asked as she walked into her room and shut the door quietly.

Hermione sighed "Oh Gin, I just don't know if I can do this anymore… after the war ending… it's a lot more complicated now— "she drifted off with her eyes closed.

"Can't do what anymore and how is it complicated?" Ginny asked as she sat next to her taking of her hands into her own.

"Staying here… and dealing with all of this—now that the war is over I now have to deal with everything that happen. Your brother… my parents being killed… leaving my two youngest siblings orphan it's a good thing that Jayden got them in time before they died—" her voice was hoarse conflicted with mixed emotions "The people that I've killed and now they want us to act like this war was nothing and move on from it… I mean look at what happen with Teddy—his parents are gone… his grandmother… just died a week ago… did you know she gave me full custody of Teddy despite how Harry's his godfather… I'm his godmother for Merlin's sake and Harry isn't acting like he cared about Andie—it's not fair… " she whispered trying to blink away the tears.

Ginny leaned her head against Hermione's shoulder "I know what you mean … things have been extra tense lately with me and my family since the war ended… their still mad that I snuck out to be a part of the war but, they don't understand that I couldn't just sit around while everyone that I care about fought and the things with Harry—" she drifted off pausing for a moment "Now that he's back I thought we ended up together but, instead I found out that he's dating that Cho Chang—" she spats in anger causing Hermione to squeeze her hand in comfort which Ginny squeeze back "I just wish I can leave for a while…" she whispered.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and looked at Ginny seeming to contemplate something and then a small smile formed onto her face "Well if you want you can come with me but, before you say anything you need to know that I'm leaving and I'm not going to tell anyone where I'm going and second I'm not going to be using magic … I think I need to get away for it for a while… and get my life back on track,"

"Ok first of all my answer is yes of course and second I understand not wanting to tell anyone… although if I'm being complete honest Fred and George can keep a secret I trust them and since they're married to your sisters we're practically in-laws—" causing the girls to giggle at this "Third of all—if we did leave Fred and George with Ariel and Aqua—Jay and Cameron our family will be the only ones who will know where we are; like I said I trust them with my life and I'm sure they would've understood why we have to leave—and if Andromeda gave you full custody to Teddy I say we bring him with us and as for your younger siblings Zander and Zoey we can bring them with us too so that way Teddy would have someone to play with besides us—and it would be a great fresh start for us" causing Hermione to nod at this "And finally I think getting away from magic would be good also but, you're going to have to teach me how do things the muggle way," she explained.

"Brilliant—Kingsley gave me the papers to sign which he should be getting them now since I just send him an owl a few hours ago all I need to grab Teddy before everyone finds out—"Hermione paused for a moment "Are you sure you want to go and if so we can leave tonight… I already got everything packed along with Teddy's things after everyone falls asleep,"

"Of course I'm sure but, where are we going to go?"

"My grandmother has a place in California—San Diego if you want to be more pacific there's a beach we can take Teddy, Zoey and Zander there—and I have to let Jay and the others know since I also trust my siblings, Fred and George too,"

"Won't they mind Mione?"

Before Hermione can answer she was interrupted by a couple of knocks which stated that Theo and his two friends were at the door— which means they're here to discuss a few things which is perfect timing really.

"Who is it?"

"It's me—Theo—" a male figure causing Ginny confuse.

"Do you know anyone name Theo Mya?"

"Oh—" Hermione rapidly got up "Yes, he's from the Slytherin house if I have to guess Draco and Blaise are here too I asked him to bring them. If I'm right they must've used polyjuice potion to disguise themselves so they won't be revealed by Harry and Ron… they weren't exactly happy when I became friends with them during my last year in Hogwarts remember?" she murmured.

"Oh yeah I remember…" Ginny murmured.

Hermione opened the door greeting her friends "Hey, come on in,"

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott walked in "Mind telling me why you wanted me to bring Drake and Blaise Mya?" he asked.

"Yes—there's something I have to talk to you guys about and I trust you guys not to say anything to the others," Hermione murmured.

Draco, Blaise and Theo raised their eyebrows "Oh?" Draco noticed her tone "What's up Mya?"

Hermione held her breath putting a silence charm around the room "Ginny and I are leaving— "after she made sure the door was locked which it was secured locked even though they were about to protest but, knew once she made up her mind once she's set on something "We're leaving tonight… and I wanted to let you guys know if anyone were to ask you don't know anything," she gave her serious look.

"Mum's the word Mya," Blaise replied pretending to zip his mouth and threw away the key causing Ginny to giggle.

"I assume Potter and Weas—Weasel doesn't know?" Draco asked raising his eyebrow at this.

"No they don't know… "Hermione murmured.

"Any particular reason why you're leaving Mya?" Blaise asked.

"Since the war ended there's nothing holding either Gin and I …my parents are dead…which was horrid to find out…I'm just glad I didn't lose either of my siblings during the war but, they got their own lives now with family no less especially Zander and Zoey… I just …we—"Hermione referring herself and Ginny "We just need to get away for a while that's all," she murmured.

"I understand," Blaise nodded hugging his sister but, blood "Don't worry we won't tell anyone— "grabbing something out of his book bag "Speaking of people I was told to give you this. It was from Kingsley," he murmured.

"Perfect," Hermione signed her name on the documents which was immediately sends to Kingsley's office "Now it's official Teddy's full guardian, his godmother and—I have to grab Zander and Zoey from Jay's place—"she turned to Ginny "We're going to Tokyo, Japan first before we head to our destination okay Gin—" Ginny nodded in confirmation "Well I guess this is it guys," she murmured.

Draco, Blaise and Theo hugged Hermione and as for Ginny it was awkward at first but, three boys made it less awkward for the girl.

"We'll miss you. Be sure to send us an owl where you are okay Mya," Theo murmured.

"Of course you should go before anyone finds out," Hermione murmured.

"Don't worry no one will know come on guys," Draco nodded "Take care of yourself Granger," he murmured.

"You too Malfoy," Hermione gave a sad smile.

Draco apparate with a silent 'pop' with Blaise and Theo apparating after him.

"So… what was it that you wanted to tell me Mya?" Ginny asked.

"Oh—"Hermione then realized she didn't tell Ginny about her grandmother yet "Before we got interrupted my grandmother passed away a couple of years ago I think I was about—16 and left everything to my parents and when they were killed it was left to me and my siblings. My parents were quite wealthy not like Harry or the Malfoy's but, it was enough for us really—" she drifted off remembering the memories of her parents "My parents did pretty well for themselves owning a dentist practices all over the world—well maybe 3 of them in Tokyo, Japan where my brothers Jay and Cameron are with their families—then there's one in California, one of my good friends Ruby is currently working there; we grew up together in Muggle, London and then there's one in Australia—Ariel and Aqua owned that practice and kept it to honor mum and dad because of it—" she tried to hold off her tears but, Ginny wiped it quickly from her cheek "It's a good thing Teddy's here at the Burrow which is much easier for us to get away," she murmured.

"Oh Mya I'm so sorry," Ginny told her as she hugged her best friend "How are we going to get there though?"

"I can apparate," Hermione told her while Ginny gave her a strange odd look "Despite how I'm now 20 years old; age limit from the time turner in 3rd year; I got my apparate license quite early thanks to Jay and Cameron who taught me a thing or two despite how they protested at first but, with me being the smartest witch of her age they didn't really have a choice. I practically got them wrapped around my finger," she winked causing Ginny to stare at her in awe "During the war I had to learn how to do it last year when everything was going on with Voldemort. Kingsley can vogue for me if you don't believe me," she explained.

This made Ginny laugh "Of course our great Hermione would learn how to apparate before she was taught, can you do a side along? And when did you learn how to apparate with your brothers Mya?"

"I was about—"Hermione tried to think titling her head trying to remember "15 years old but, didn't get my license till I was 17 age limit and all," she shrugged "And yes I did a couple of times with Harry and Ron during the war," she explained.

Ginny nodded "Okay then tonight we'll grab Teddy and leave. Let's pack our things then head downstairs to talk to Fred and George so that way they won't get worried if I'm right—" she paused for a moment "They're probably talking about new products for their store while your sisters Ariel and Aqua probably tired being 6 ½ months pregnant with their first child," she explained.

"And spend some time with everyone," Hermione quickly added causing the girls to nod in agreement. They both stood up and grabbed her bag, putting things into it.

"Yes, that too. Hey Mya what are we going to do about the money?" Ginny asked.

"We won't have to worry about that since my parents left everything to me and my siblings when they passed away I'm actually quite rich including Jay, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua including Zander and Zoey but, since they're still young they won't get their inheritance when they're 21 years old, part of being a muggle," she explained.

"Brilliant," Ginny beamed with a smile "We should also go shopping when we visit your brother Mya,"

"Sounds like a plan Gin we should go before they get suspicious," Hermione whispered causing Ginny to nod at this.

About ten minutes later both girls were finished and started head downstairs. Hermione was in the front and when she reached the bottom she looked around the room but, was cut out of her thoughts by her godson Teddy who jumped into her arms which she caught him nearly falling but, was steadied by Ginny by behind.

"Min'nie I miss you," Teddy happily squealed.

"Teddy bear— "Hermione murmured hugging her godson "I have miss you too,"

Hermione saw Fred and George in one corner talking quietly no doubt planning a new prank while Ariel and Aqua their wives and happens to be Hermione's her elder sisters were chatting about baby names being 6 ½ months then she saw Bill, his wife Fleur, Charlie with his fiancée Jemma then there's Percy who was chatting with Penelope his fiancée as well. Harry was sitting with Cho and the two were leaning really close together and no doubt Molly and Arthur were in the kitchen together but, what really broke her heart was sitting in the other corner. She tried not to let it get to her but, to see her ex-boyfriend Ron back together with his ex-girlfriend Lavender hurt more than anything. Not only that Ron cheated on her but, announced he's back with Lavender broke her heart. But, she decided to ignore it and walked over to join Fred and George with Ariel and Aqua not far from their husbands; Luna however saw both Hermione and Ginny and decided to join them. Bill, Charlie, Fleur decided to join them as well.

Ginny was right behind Hermione when she saw her looking around the room and noticed she spotted Ron and Lavender and she knew that the pain that she was in. She turned her head to the left and spotted Harry the only guy she ever had a crush on for so long and dated for nearly 6 months until he told her that it was too dangerous to date her with everything going on with the war and with Voldemort. But, after it was over instead of going back to her he told her that during the training as a Auror he became close to Cho again and now the two are dating. Ginny was so devastated that the two haven't talked since that day but, she decided that she needed to move on with her life and hoped one day maybe they'll be friends again. She missed talking to him as a friend before the whole crush on Harry ideal.

"Mya— "Ariel beamed as she turned to see her little sister Hermione and Ginny "We were wondering where you were? Where you go?" she asked.

"Around," Hermione shrugged leaning her head against Ariel "I was wondering if we can talk along with you, Aqua, Fred and George?" she murmured.

Ariel and Aqua looked at each other with wary looks which their husbands Fred and George notice; that was until Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Percy got the hint and decided to go back talking in the kitchen.

"Of course little one say no more," Charlie winked kissing Hermione and Ginny on the forehead "Luna why don't you help me set the table huh? Dinner is about to start soon,"

"Of course," Luna nodded at this giving both Ginny and Hermione a hand squeeze "Don't worry Mione things will be okay in the end. I really believe that," she smiled.

"Thanks Lulu," Hermione and Ginny murmured hugging Luna as they watched skipped along to the kitchen.

"So what's going on chick a-dee?" Fred asked noticing Hermione and Ginny sad looks.

Hermione murmured a silence charm "Ginny and I are leaving," she blurted out.

Fred, George, Ariel and Aqua widen their eyes in surprise from her outburst about to protest "Before you ask us why? We just decided to leave for awhile… since the war is over… nothing isn't holding us back..." Ginny murmured lowering her eyes sadly which Fred and George immedaitly rushed over to comfort their sister "Since Harry and I are no longer together… there's nothing for me here…. besides you guys and Mya feels the same way… we already packed our things and the only reason we're telling you this is because we both trust you. Freddie… George… I want you to take care of yourselves and we can still owl each other back and forth but, we're going to buy another owl so they—"pointing at Harry and the others ignoring the scandal looks from Fred and George "Won't find out—if mum asks just tell her that we're on vacation but, won't reveal our location," she explained.

Fred and George soften their eyes "Oh Gin…" George murmured hugging Ginny into a hug which she sniffed.

"Is that how you feel Mya?" Aqua hoarse.

Hermione held her breath closing her eyes "After losing mum and dad… and Ron cheating on me with that slag over there—"she spats blinking her tears "There's nothing holding me back except with Teddy. You remember how I told you that Andromeda gave me full custody of Teddy right?" she asked.

"Yes I remember we were both there when she told you that," Ariel quickly added.

"Harry and I both agreed that it would be my benefit that I watch over Teddy while he visits him. Despite everything … Harry doesn't have good experience with kids while I do. I used to babysit kids in our old neighborhood… we're going to bring Teddy with us and … we're also going to visit Jay and Cameron to grab Zander and Zoey so that way Teddy won't by himself. It would be great… we can have a fresh start and everything. We both thought you four would be the first ones to know that we're leaving without anyone finding out," Hermione murmured steading her breathing.

Ariel and Aqua both hugged their baby sister "Oh cookie… where would you go?" she asked.

"Do you remember the house that grandma-ma left me during her will?" Hermione murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Ginny and I will be staying there for the time being before we go on our journey but, that's all we can tell you for now.. I don't want Harry or Ron to find us … neither of us want that and Kingsley is probably the only one besides you guys who will know where we are since we trust you,"

"Okay," Ariel sighed.

"Okay," George gaped at his wife "You're just going to let them leave,"

"Yes," Ariel flatly giving her husband a glower _'don't mess with me'_ look which George quickly shut up "Besides…as much as I don't want them to leave. When Mia is set on something there's nothing to change her mind and I can't really stop her… she's already 20 practically an adult ... just promise me that you'll call me and Aqua when you get there huh? Does Jay and Cameron know you're going to Tokyo?" she asked.

"Not yet but, I'm going to call him when we arrive there though," Hermione murmured hugging her sister "And thank you for letting me go big sister,"

Ariel soften her eyes "Of course cookie… I'm sorry I haven't been a good sister knowing you're in pain after what that git—" she glowered her eyes in anger towards Ron who was now making out with Lavender which she gave a disgust look "Cheating on you with that slag over there. I can't imagine how hard it was for you," she murmured.

"Exactly mum's the word. We won't tell anyone. Are you sure you want to do this? Gin?" Fred asked.

"Yes… it's the only way for me to move on from Harry Freddie," Ginny whispered nearly teared up.

Fred rushed over to hug his sister "Well you know George and I will always keep a secret Gin-Gin just take care of yourself huh? Mione take care of our sister and yourself huh?" he asked.

"Always," Hermione turned to the Weasley twins with a serious look.

"When are you leaving we'll see you off," Aqua whispered.

"Tonight once everyone goes to bed," Hermione murmured.

"That's not enough time—" Aqua steadied her breath closing her eyes sadly "Why don't we meet at the top of the hill around midnight that's near the Quidditch Pitch so that way it would be much easier for you both," she murmured.

"I know— "Hermione sadly whispered bowing her head "But, it's the only way big sister and that sounds perfect actually… you know I'm not good with goodbyes," she whispered.

"Me either especially with my baby sister leaving, and Gin—and Teddy— "Ariel was teared up "But, we're family and I want to at least spend as much time with my sister even if it's her last night here…" she whispered.

Hermione sniffed until she remembered why and went to grab something out of her beaded bag "I like that and I bought you guys this. I figured if we're going to stay in touch we might as well get the best of it huh?" she murmured.

Fred and George blinked their eyes owlish "What is that?" George asked in awe.

"That is a cell phone the latest one in Muggle, London actually I bought one for each of us. Here you go Fred, George. Ariel and Aqua will teach you how to use it and our numbers are in the contacts and all that," Hermione explained.

"Thanks Mione," Fred and George hugged Hermione.

"Of course anything for you just promise me you take care of my sisters," Hermione whispered.

"And you two take care of my brothers," Ginny whispered.

"Always," Fred, George, Ariel and Aqua murmured hugging the girls again before they decided to join everyone for dinner.

"I'm going to miss you guys," George sniffed hugging his baby sister Ginny who sniffed hugging her brother in comfort "Take care of yourself Gin," he whispered.

"I will… and we'll stay in touch I promise," Ginny murmured.

"You better and we'll come visit when things cool down…" Fred murmured.

A couple of hours later everyone headed for bed, when Ginny and Hermione reached their room they sat on the bed.

"So we should probably write a letter goodbye?" Hermione told her.

"Yea your right but what should we say?"

"I'll start and then you can add in what you need to." Hermione told her while conjuring paper and pen and started writing.

 _To Everyone:_

 _By the time you find this letter Ginny, Teddy and I will be gone. I'm so sorry that we left and without saying goodbye but, we needed to get away from everything. It's just too much right now and I'm asking please don't come looking for us._

 _Harry if your wondering where's Teddy he's coming with me and Ginny… I'm sorry for leaving with Teddy but, with Andromeda passing and you being in Auror training … I didn't think you'd mind if I brought Teddy with me… he's needs me as his godmother and I won't stop you for visiting…he needs us as his godparents his parents figure. Andromeda gave full custody to me and we already talked about it before she … passed away… but, knowing you both like I do… we won't listen no matter how many arguments, protests from you both. Gin and I won't listen… and don't you dare put Teddy in the middle Harry. James Potter. He's still a baby… and if you love him as his godfather you let him stay with me Harry … I need him as much as he needs me… he's my rock he's the only person who brought me back to my old self ever since Ron and I broke up… so please… don't take that away from me… Even if you did find us which I promise you won't be able find us… It won't be forever just … until we both feel better and gotten over lies back on track…_

 _Molly and Arthur…you have been like seconds parents to me and I love you guys and I'm going to miss you both please take care of yourselves. Bill. Fleur… I'm sorry that I'm going to miss that little one being born but, I promise you'll be wonderful parents... Charlie… take care of Jemma she's my best friend growing up take care of yourselves and I hope when you get married Gin and I will be able to make it... Percy… please try to not to restrain yourself with work? Being the smartest I would hope you have some fun in your life…and be happy for once…without being a total git… Fred... George… thank you for being older brothers to me besides Jay and Cam… Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George have always been older brothers to me so please… I practically begging please don't come after me… and Freddie… Georgie… take care of my sisters… and I'm so, so, so sorry that I'm going to miss my nieces and nephew birth… Harry you're always been a brother to me and I'm going to miss you and love you so much… take care of yourself… and I'll take care of Teddy just like any godmother/mother would… please don't be angry with me… and Ron… Ron you—you really broke my heart after cheating on me… with well you know… and maybe in time… I can forget and forgive you for breaking my heart … and be best friends again… and don't bother asking Draco, Theo or Blaise because they don't know where we are… and even if they did… they won't tell you anyway… they're much as my brothers as your brothers are so don't bother asking… their Slytherins it wouldn't work even if you begged …but, even after all that… Harry… Ron you guys will always be my best friend… and I love you guys… and Luna…Lulu… please take care of the boys for me now that Ginny and I are gone… I know it's not much but, I need you to be brave for me…. especially with Harry he's going to think he's blaming himself for making us leave which isn't his fault… I know that much… but, with things going on… he's going to need you… Ron especially… you're a bright wonderful girl and I'll miss you. Tell Neville and Hannah I'll miss them including Twix… I love you all…_

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

 _Mum, Daddy._

 _I know I'm your little girl and this is going to hurt you so much but, I need to do this. You know Hermione will take good care of me and we'll take care of little Teddy. He always been fond of us but, I need to move on from everything. I love you both so much. Bill and Fleur, I love you guys and I'm sorry that I'm going to miss my niece being born because it's going to be a little girl. It won't be forever and make sure she knows about her favorite aunt okay. Charlie. I love you big brother and take care of Jemma. She's a darling and if we miss your wedding we're sorry but, we'll try to make it though. Percy… I love you big brother… take care of yourself and please try not to be a git with mum and dad. They love you as much as I do. Despite everything I'll always be that little girl that always looked up to my big brothers and that's never going to change so I hope you know that I'll always love you big brother… Fred. George make some wonder stuff for the shop and maybe some things for me and Mya? Or maybe Teddy? Maybe one day you'll extend your shop in America like you always wanted. And take care of Ariel and Aqua they're both awesome and I'm sorry we're going to miss our nieces, and nephews because of it but, even if we did… make sure they know they're favorites aunts and godmother love them very much… okay… I love you guys… and Ron… you're a bloody git for cheating on Mya and one day she's going to find someone who would treat her like a queen should be and it would be your fault for not seeing how amazing or how beautiful she is but despite all that—I still love you big brother and promise me you'll take care of yourself okay… and Harry… "_ Ginny sighed closing her eyes sadly _"I'm always going to love and care about you… but, you broke my heart… in one point in my life I always wondered… if we were meant to be together but, I guess we're just not meant to be together… I need time to heal my heart… and move on with my life… but, I have no doubt that you're going to find right girl …I'll always be there for you … (I don't really think it's Cho but, maybe it is)… either way maybe I'll find that right guy for me who will love me and cherish me … and I'm always going to cherish what we had together … and I'm going to miss you and I hope one day we'll be friends again because you'll always be my friend despite everything and Luna you're one of my best friends, strange but, brilliant girl and promise us you'll take care of them while we're gone. I'm going to miss you all very much. I love you guys!_

 _Love,_

 _Ginny._

After they finished with the letters they set it on the bed and gathered all of their things; Hermione grabbed Teddy who was sound asleep who nuzzled his head against her head inside his baby pouch. They headed outside pass the apparition point where Fred, George, Ariel and Aqua were waiting to bid them goodbye. It was pass midnight when they arrived.

Ariel and Aqua surrounded by Hermione and Teddy sleeping against her chest in his baby pouch "Guys…" Hermione whispered.

"Do you really think we let you leave without saying goodbye," Ariel hoarse.

Hermione was teared up "Ariel… Aqua… I'm going to miss you guys," she whispered.

"We'll miss you too cookie," Ariel and Aqua rapidly hugged Hermione gently not wanting to wake up Teddy in his sleep.

"Freddie… Georgie…" Ginny hoarse blinking her tears.

Fred and George widen their arms "Come here Gin-Gin"

Ginny rushed over to hug her brothers "I'm going to miss you guys," she whispered.

"Don't go …" George whispered.

"I have too… it's too painful for me to be here and Mya feels the same way—with Ron—"Ginny whispered turning to Hermione who was being hugged by her sisters Ariel and Aqua.

Fred and George nodded at this knowing this "Yeah—yeah your right… I just… thought I ask even though we both know you're going to leave anyway," Fred whispered.

"We love you Gin please take care of yourself huh?" George whispered.

"I will… I love you," Ginny whispered.

"We love you too— "Fred and George instantly hugged Ginny while Ariel and Aqua did the same with Hermione "You should go before you miss the port key," they murmured.

Hermione turned to Fred and George with brave smile "Take care of my sisters okay," she whispered.

"Always," Fred and George whispered giving her a final goodbye while Ariel and Aqua did the same with Ginny.

"Take care of yourself Ginny," Ariel and Aqua murmured "We love you,"

"I love you guys too" Ginny told them "By the way we wrote a letter to everyone so you have to pretend you don't know anything got it,"

"Got it," Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George replied with a nod.

Teddy stirred in his sleep which Hermione quietly shushed her godson "It's okay Teddy go back to sleep we'll be there soon," she murmured after putting a stuck-me-charm over the baby pouch not wanting Teddy to fall then turned to Ginny "Ok, Ginny it's time for us to go, grab my arm and hold on tight okay," she explained.

Ginny nodded, grabbed her arm and gave a steadied hold and apparate with a silent _'pop'_ while Fred and George held their wives who sobbed quietly watching their sisters leave.

Ariel closed her eyes "I had no idea it was that bad…" she whispered.

"Me either… "Fred hoarse "And we're supposed to be their elder siblings… to protect them… and we couldn't even do that… "he whispered holding his wife Aqua.

"They'll be okay won't they Georgie," Aqua whispered looking at her brother-in-law.

"Yeah… yeah they'll be okay," George nodded to himself.

"Do you really believe that?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah… did you call Jay and Cam to let them know they're leaving England," George murmured.

"No…. not yet Mia told me she's going to call them when they arrived to Tokyo, Japan… and from there they'll be continuing their journey," Aqua murmured.

Fred steadied his breath "We should head back before anyone of them find out they left," he murmured.

"Good idea and knowing mum—she'll be heartbroken but, she'll understand after all she hexed Ron for cheating on Mya... maybe one day we'll see them again … in time…" George murmured.

Ariel and Aqua sniffed as they headed back to the Burrow and went to bed. They both murmured in agreement to head back to their studio apartment before everything went to chaos next morning. Ginny and Hermione apparate to Tokyo, Japan apparently, it was one of the houses that Hermione's grandmother owned a villa in a private town called Bella Vista Villa which was owned by Hermione's grandparents from her mom's side of the family. Once they landed Hermione looked down to see if Teddy was alright which he was sound asleep which she couldn't help but, sigh in relief. The girls both looked up at the beautiful two story house it was white with blue trim, it had a wonderful garden in the front lawn with a swing porch in the side which looked new. Hermione had a feeling that Jay and Cameron fixed it up during their stay here in Tokyo. The two of them walked up the walkway and to the front door where Hermione pulled out her key and opened the door walking inside, the house was beautifully decorated.

"We should let your brothers Jay and Cam that we're here in Tokyo, Mya?" Ginny murmured.

"I will call them first thing in the morning since it's really late right now," Hermione whispered.

Ginny nodded in agreement knowing it's late.

"Okay, let's see—"Hermione murmured steading Teddy into her arms "The kitchen is straight back behind that door over there which is spacious and that glass door behind it is the backyard with a swimming pool and jacuzzi," she pointed to her left "There's about 4 bathrooms in this house one through there—"she continued to point to her right by the red door "Two upstairs in the bedrooms and there's another over by the study—" she then pointed at the brown door "And there's about six bedrooms here. The room next to it is the game room and the computer room with a movie theatre filled with movies, video games etc. There's also a dance studio and a music room too through there— "Hermione pointed at the left side, Ginny was in awe "And there's also a basketball, volleyball court then there's a soccer field— which should be in the right side over there—"Ginny gape blinking her eyes with her jaws dropped, Hermione continued to hold Ginny's hand upstairs "There's also four bedrooms and two downstairs—the first two is over there in the right which is master bedrooms which is both of ours—Teddy's room is connected to mine here," she opened the door "And your bedroom is over here across mine there's also a library here which is inside the study. There's also a walk-in closet in each bedroom. We also have our own bathrooms and both have walk in closets," she explained with a smile.

"Sweet Merlin," Ginny murmured "This house is really nice," she explained walking towards her room.

"Yeah my grandma loves this house and there's a town with mini shops my grandma practically grew up here—" Hermione sighed looking around and gave a yawn "It's a good thing the crib is set up here—she tends to keep it in the baby room in case my uncles and aunts ever extended their families they would let my grandma babysit when they're extra busy but, since they don't live this part of town anymore; my grandma gave it to me knowing I love this place it's one of her properties that she owns," she explained.

Ginny laughed "I think we're both exhausted especially Teddy so I'm going to head to bed but, tomorrow you're going to teach me how to live without magic and check out the town see what they have," she explained while opening her bedroom room.

"I promise I will. Good night Gin,"

"Night Mya,"

Hermione set down Teddy in his crib setting his stuff animal Wolfie close which looked a little old but, she made a mental note to buy him new toys for him when they go shopping tomorrow "Night Teddy bear. We have a long day tomorrow," she whispered after kissing him on the forehead. They both went into their bedrooms and shut the doors to get ready for bed since they're going to need to rest for their new lives started tomorrow. Teddy slowly dozed off sucking his thumb and went back to sleep with Hermione not far behind once her head reached her pillow and dozed off to sleep.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **Whooooooooo I'm done with this chapter. It took me awhile to come up with this chapter but, I manage to get it done. Let me know what you guys think ^_^**


End file.
